Talk:Empty Chairs And White Roses, Part One/@comment-4069465-20130216121428
OMG I finished reading and I'll comment now. I've got a lot of things to say, so I'll try and say everything I can. Firstly, this was an absolutely amazing chapter. Your writing always impresses me. You use such detailed descriptive language in describing everything, which I absolutely love. Sometimes without the description and good usage of adjectives, the episode can be boring, so I'm glad you describe everything so well. I especially loved the way you wrote something about the snow, about how the snow "crunched deliciously beneath her feet," or something along those lines. It just gives the reader a great feel of what's going on, and of the exact atmosphere, which I love. I'm so shocked about Beth and Aurora's mother being pregnant. I'm not sure what to expect out of this, and whether you'll use the soon-to-be birth of the girl initially as a good thing, or a bad thing. I have a feeling that the baby might cause some stress in the Everly family, so that could be a bad thing, and the baby could be used to add drama. However, the baby could be used to express happiness and joy, so I'm not really sure how to look at that yet. All that I can say is that the baby was a great idea, and I really can't wait to see what else becomes of this storyline, and whether it'll have any sort of effect on Beth and Aurora. The scene with Courtney and Jane in her office was amazing. For some reason, everything that those character's said in that scene made so much sense, and it really showed their characters well. I can't believe Courtney didn't even apologize, she is a big bitch. That scene was really fun to read, and I can't help but imagining this scene taking place on a television screen. It was something that you'd definitely see on television. I do remember you mentioned that someone would be suspended in this episode, and I always had a feeling it was going to be Courtney or Spencer, mostly, so I guess I was sort of half correct, haha. As soon as I read the scene in the cafeteria where Courtney trips Devonne, I instantly knew that it was going to be Courtney who was suspended. I loved that storyline and I can't wait to see more of how Spencer manages her newfound responsibilities and duties as the "leader" I guess you could call it, of the Storm Starlets. I also can't wait to see how Courtney's absence will affect the club, and whether it'll be a good thing or a bad thing (I personally think a bad thing, because she is a good addition in terms of numbers, voices, and dancing.) I'm still so confused at why Walker kissed Spencer. I have a weird feeling it's because he likes her, or maybe he just wanted to convince her to come back and thought that kissing her would make her feel appreciated and want to come back? I don't know. That scene sort of reminds me of in "Diva" how Finn kissed Emma, it was unexpected. Also, is it weird that I kind of ship Walkencer or Spalker (or whatever else it'd be called if it became a ship)? The only main thing that I found with this episode was that I for some reason enjoyed the songs from the previous episodes more than these. I'm not sure why, maybe it's because there were more to like in the previous episodes, but that was the only thing. Although, maybe it's because I'm not really familiar with any of these songs, apart from the "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" song by The Scissor Sisters that was used in a mash-up. However, out of the songs that were featured, I loved "Colors" the most, which kind of leads me on to my next paragraph. I loved Marc and Mary Lou. Ever since there little moments in We Are Shining, I've shipped them a lot. They're so cute together, and their relationship gives me something to root for in Marc, because so far I haven't found much out of him, so I'm glad that there's something for him that can develop into other things, which is his relationship with Mary Lou. I thought it was so cute how kind and thoughtful he was to Mary Lou, and just that alone will leave me shipping them until something terrible happens, if something terrible ever did happen to them. I loved the way that he made cupcakes and all those other things for Mary Lou, I thought that was so cute. Also, the way that he tried to help Mary Lou with her vulnerability assignment was nice, and I hope by the next episode, or maybe later, Mary Lou can overcome her "fear" could I say, of singing on her own. I'm not really sure how to feel about the Parrish/Dana relationship. So far I'm not sure whether I should ship them or not. I think I probably ship Kitty with Parrish more, but I have a feeling they're not going to happen, as you sort of hinted it to me before once. I didn't mind their duet at the end, although it still wasn't my favorite, but that's probably just me being me, as I've never been much of a fan of rock songs. I did appreciate, however, the way you made the scene cute, because even though I don't really ship them, I couldn't help but feel happy that they were together, because it seems right. Also, I'm not sure why, but I found the involvement of the hourglass kind of unnecessary, and I can't help but wonder why it was even featured, as I felt it didn't really fit. Was there supposed to be some sort of symbolism of the hourglass or something? Like that time is passing by quickly or something. I didn't really understand it. Also, about that storyline and scene, I didn't get how Parrish instantly knew the lyrics to the song when he said he'd never heard the song before. Gosh, I hate continuity, it can become so difficult. :P Melinda's story was continued so well. I loved having Christine in the episode, it just added something to the episode. I'm not really sure what, it just made the episode seem better for some reason. I seriously have had a feeling the whole time her condition was anorexia, but maybe it's not, since the doctors seem to think otherwise. Another quick point is about Doctor Scott. Was it an intentional reference to The Rocky Horror Picture Show, or something? Also, you probably don't remember, but in my fic, in the second episode Smooth Criminal, the doctor that checked Jesse's condition was also named Dr. Scott. The funny thing is, when I wrote that episode, I actually didn't even think about Rocky Horror. Surprisingly, I kind of felt that Beth should have had a larger involvement in the revealing of her mother being pregnant. I sort of felt as if her mother only had the courage and confidence to Aurora, maybe. Either way, I thought it would have been better had Evelyn revealed it to both Aurora and Beth, rather than just Rory. Maybe, though, I just wanted to see how Beth reacted about the pregnancy, not just Aurora. By the way, the idea of the white roses was a great idea. I loved it. And I loved how Marc mentioned that they symbolize purity and light, much like Mary Lou, which I found extremely cute and I loved. I will ship MaryMarc forever, I actually find them cuter than Walketh, which is a bit strange considering I thought that no other ship in this fic would be better than them. Overall, it was an amazing episode. Plotwise, it's probably the best episode, or maybe in a tie with We Are Shining, I can't decide just yet. But song-wise, I'd probably prefer WAS or The Love Ballerina, but that's just my biasness towards the other episodes that I loved so much. I really don't know how you keep on managing to improve your writing every single time and get the storylines to become more involved and intense every single episode, as well as balancing the comedy and including the songs in without it seeming forced or as if they're there just because they have to be. Every song in your fic always relates to the plot, which I love. Can't wait for part two to be out. :) Well done, keep up the amazing eps :D